Darkness Within
by Euphoric Agony
Summary: What could make a man become what he hates?
1. A world forever changed

DBZ isn't mine.. If it was it would be on Adult Swim. By the way. this disclaimer covers all chapters of the story because I'm to lazy to keep typing it in. If you neglect to read it, it's not my fault.  
  
Vegeta sat alone, thinking. Thinking of where he was. Why he was here. Why all he knew changed drastically, all because of one man.  
  
"Why did you do it, Kakarot!" The Saiyan Prince screamed. "You arrogant son of a bitch".  
  
He slammed his fist against the wall of what was once Capsule Corp. It shattered before his power, exposing the graves in the now barren yard outside. He looked over the graves of his friends and his family. He paid homage to each as he walked past. Krillin, 18, and their daughter Marran were the first. One blast. Only 18 survived long enough to feel any pain.  
  
He paused at the next to try to stop Goku's madness. Kakarot's son Gohan, the Namekians Piccolo and Dende, Yamcha, and even Master Roshi all fell swiftly to the power of the Kamehameha.  
  
"Well fought, my friends"  
  
He came next to four graves. He brought Chi-Chi and Goten here after finding them at their home, Chi-Chi trying to shield her youngest son from what she thought was a loving husband. She held him tightly, even in death, as her wide, fearful eyes were a contrast to the look of peaceful slumber that remained on the child's face. Goten now slept in one of the intact areas of the structure, looked over by the only two survivors Vegeta knew of, Hercule and Videl. He walked from Chi-Chi's grave past Mr. Popo's and on to his own wife and child.  
  
" Bulma... I.. I love you.". Tears began to slip through the battle hardened defenses. " Trunks, I am proud of you. You fought to the end to protect your mother. It will not be in vain".  
  
Hercule looked up as the door opened. " Well, what's the plan?"  
  
" I find him and kill him."  
  
" Just like that?!?"  
  
" How is the boy?" Vegeta moved to the bedside.  
  
" He's still asleep, poor thing" Said Videl as she entered with food for them all " Has been since you brought him here"  
  
Vegeta looked at the father and daughter. " You both should get some sleep as well. Tomorrow we plan". And left the room. 


	2. Lunar Interlude

In a synchronous orbit between the earth and the moon, a long dormant spacecraft begins to flash with life. A lone inhabitant lies in cryostasis, unaware of the location of his long journey.  
  
A readout appears on one of the ships monitors.  
  
** SYSTEM ANALYSIS....SYSTEMS AT 33% PERFORMANCE**  
  
**RECOMMEND MANUAL CONTROL**  
  
**INITIATING CRYOSTASIS REVIVAL**  
  
A voice speaks to his mind " Please. you must wake up.. Vegeta can't do this alone!" 


	3. A visit to a Kai

"Where is Supreme Kai you ridiculous excuse for a lifeform!"  
  
"Goku, please... Why are you doing this?!?" King Kai cried out in anguish, his body battered beyond repair. "We are your friends"  
  
"Friends, you say? All I ever was to any of you was a solution to your problems. A weapon."  
  
"No.. that's not true... ". But King Kai's words fell on deaf ears. It was too late for him, as it was for countless others. His last vision was of a ball of energy speeding towards him. His last action was to send a thought to one last hope.  
  
"Please. You must wake up.. Vegeta can't do this alone!"  
  
"Well. that was easier than I had hoped" Goku mused to himself as he charged up a blast strong enough to rid the universe of the planet he stood on. " I guess I just have to keep looking." 


	4. Some answers with your Breakfast?

Videl woke with a start to the sound of dishes hitting the floor. She was on her feet before she even realized what she was doing, only to see Goten, a puppy, and a fat pink thing stuffing their faces. She stared in shock as Hercule brought in another platter.  
  
"Umm, dad?"  
  
" Oh, Hey, mornin' Videl. Hungry?" The Champ smiled at his daughter, glad she was alive.  
  
" No, thanks. When... how..." She obviously was at a loss for words.  
  
"Buu? He got here about an hour ago. He'd been out lookin' for survivors. Didn't find any though."  
  
"Buu found dead people, that all. Tried to help but couldn't" Buu stated with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "Why Goku do this?"  
  
"Maybe he's sick or something. My dad wouldn't just hurt people, would he?" Goten said as he pushed his plate away. " We have to find a way to help him".  
  
They were all interrupted by a strange rushing sound. They ran outside to see a meteor burning it's way across the sky. It seemed to impact just over the horizon. They all looked at each other questioningly as Vegeta burst from the Gravity chamber.  
  
"What in the hell was that" He asked, startling everyone.  
  
Videl spoke up "It looked like a meteor or something"  
  
" Or maybe a star fell" said Goten innocently.  
  
" Or maybe it is someone who can help" Said a voice that made everyone jump. Vegeta swung around with energy gathering in his hand, only to see Supreme Kai standing there.  
  
Vegeta let the energy dissipate as he strode closer to the Kai. " What do you mean, someone who can help?"  
  
"I just have a feeling about this man. I began to sense him last night, as though he began to awaken."  
  
" So what are we waitin' for? Lets go find him" Hercule suggested. 


End file.
